A typical electron beam emitter includes a vacuum chamber with an electron generator positioned therein for generating electrons. The electrons are accelerated out from the vacuum chamber through an exit window in an electron beam. Typically, the exit window is formed from a metallic foil. The metallic foil of the exit window is commonly formed from a high strength material such as titanium in order to withstand the pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the vacuum chamber.
A common use of electron beam emitters is to irradiate materials such as inks and adhesives with an electron beam for curing purposes. Other common uses include the treatment of waste water or sewage, or the sterilization of food or beverage packaging. Some applications require particular electron beam intensity profiles where the intensity varies laterally. One common method for producing electron beams with a varied intensity profile is to laterally vary the electron permeability of either the electron generator grid or the exit window. Another method is to design the emitter to have particular electrical optics for producing the desired intensity profile. Typically, such emitters are custom made to suit the desired use.